True Colors
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Zack and Ray ran away together, living a brand new life as survivors of their dark pasts. They see one another's true colors that no one else ever tried to notice. That fact brings them closer than ever. Rated T for really mild language.


**I'm addicted to Angels of Death and this song reminded me so much of how they were at the end and how they fully accepted each other throughout their journey. I couldn't help it.**

 **Song I Wrote To: True Colors by Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Zack groaned as he trudged his way back to the tiny apartment he called a home after working a brutal shift at his temporary job. That's right; when Zack wasn't out slashing throats, he was doing his best to make money. Luckily, the job didn't require him to show his face to a whole bunch of people. And yes, he got an apartment. It wasn't exactly the best idea to sleep on the streets given his new… _circumstance_. That circumstance happened to be curled up on his—no, their—couch, breathing softly as she slept while the chatter of the television acted as white noise.

The bandaged man shook his head with a chuckle. Ray always tried to stay up for his return, whenever that was. But most of the time she failed and ended up in the exact same position she was now. Zack quietly made his way over at sat on the end of the couch that wasn't occupied and stared at the blonde-haired girl. Well, she was more of a teen now, considering it had been four years since he hauled her ass out of that mental institution and they've been on the run together.

How could he possibly forget that day? He busted opened a heavily barred window and risked serious injury just to make good on their promise. But…there was more reason than a promise to him. Ray, however strange their initial partnership was, became an important part of his life. She became someone he felt comfortable leaning on. When she was close to death, he actually felt lost, with no idea how to go on if she suddenly disappeared from his life and it wasn't by his hand. In the past, he could only rely on himself. But after meeting Ray and learning more about her, he actually had something he wanted to protect. He had someone he'd throw himself in front of a bullet for; someone whose life he'd chose over his own.

Just remembering Ray's past pissed him off. She was a broken girl who came from an even more broken home. He didn't completely understand the need to make something your own, but he could get the gist of it now. Yes, he was slightly disturbed by the fact someone as harmless-looking as Ray killed and sewed up her own parents, but he couldn't judge her or even blame her. He was a serial killer wanted to 38 states and counting for god sake! But seeing a different side of Ray, however damaged and crazy, strangely made him feel closer to her. He also felt a need to hold her and tell her those pieces of shit never deserved a smart, creative, and determined kid like her.

Zack always said he didn't like liars, but he couldn't fault Ray for what happened. The old preacher told him she asked to have her memories sealed up, so she could die the way she was before she ever took the life of another living thing. Ray claimed she had lied to him the entire time, and that was vaguely correct. But it was also wrong. The Ray he met and the Ray he confronted at the end were two sides of the same coin. Her true colors revealed a broken and scared little girl who just wanted someone to tuck her in at night and scare away the monsters under the bed; someone she could come to with questions without getting slapped and scolded; someone she could put her complete trust in. Despite her insistence that he was her God, Zack became that person to her. He cut down everyone that tried to bring her harm and protected her from his own demons. And he was fine with that, just as long as she saw him as just Zack. She may have thought he hated her for supposedly lying, but he realized her could never hate her. Her true colors were beautiful and he'd do anything to keep them from dimming out ever again.

The dark-haired male carefully picked the blonde up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her in bed and pulled the covers over her, then proceeded to lay on top of the covers and turn his back to her. "Good night, Ray," he mumbled before closing his eyes to sleep. It was rare for him not to have nightmares, and this night proved to be one of those. It was a memory of that very night the world seemed to spin right-side up again.

 _Zack laughed as he hauled Ray over his shoulder after she eagerly took his hand, jumping out the window and making a run for it. Sirens blared in alarm at the institution, signaling Rachel's disappearance and possible kidnapping. But she wasn't kidnapped. She left of her own accord, with someone she ironically trusted with her very existence._

" _Zack," she whispered, like a prayer, tears streaming down her cheeks, "please kill me…"_

" _Then stop your blubbering and smile!" Zack immediately responded._

 _But there was no harsh bite to those words. His words filled her with joy; something she hadn't felt in such a long time. It was at that moment she realized how much she come to care for the person she asked to be her killer. Her wasn't her god, but he was her friend. And that alone meant everything to her._

 _The two ran far from the facility, using the forest preserve nearby to hide amongst the foliage and escape. Fire burned in their lungs and blood rushed to their brains. But the pain was numbed by the exhilaration they both felt. Zack and Rachel had broken out of what was supposed to be their fates. Zack was supposed to be executed, and Rachel was supposed to waste the rest of her life away in a mental facility, praying for a death that wouldn't come soon. They were survivors now._

" _I want…to add something…to our promise," Rachel said between heavy pants as they finally stopped, the cops far off their trail._

" _And…what's that?" Zack struggled out, bending over to catch his breath despite having far more stamina._

" _Before you kill me, I want one final experience." Rachel looked up at him with her ocean eyes, staring at him as she finally smiled a happy smile. "I want to spend at least one happy day with a friend." Her gaze didn't waver, but the killer blinked and pointed to himself for confirmation, which he received when she nodded._

 _Zack started chuckling under it became a full belly laugh. "Ya know, that doesn't sound too bad. Alright, Ray. Ya got a deal!"_

Rachel softly stirred, opening her eyes and taking in the scene around her. She wasn't in the living room anymore. Now was she one the couch. The warm body next to hers was proof of that. She could only see the back of Zack's usual hoodie, which he liked to wear around the apartment because it was comfy. The young woman scooted closer, hearing his even breathing, and curled up against his back.

To be honest, she never expected this scenario to play out the way it did. When she first imagined her and Zack being outside, she expected him to jump for joy at being out of that "murder hole," as he put it, and finally give her the sweet release of death. But those images started to chance as time went on. She still imagined him killing her, but there was more weight to it than that. She gained someone that wanted her in both life and death. When she initially made her request to spend a day with him, she expected to be killed just as it ended. But days turned to months and months to a year. And even if she wanted to live another day with Zack, he had still promised to kill her. That remained unchanged. But there were times she would picture what he'd be like after she died. Would he be sad for her? Would he go on with life as usual? Either way, she wanted him to live, even if she was gone. She didn't want the police to catch and kill him as soon as he killed her. She wanted her death to be just a little more special than the others.

Rachel leaned over and slightly hovered over Zack, getting a good look at his sleeping face. She had a lot of time to assess who he was and she like what she saw. He wasn't the kind of person who built up walls, either purposefully or subconsciously. He was brutally honest and brash, but there were times he could be kind and gentle. He could be encouraging in his own Zack way. He saved her from her own darkness.

Zack's true colors burned bright like a wildfire. A monster could never have that kind of light. He wasn't a monster like everyone claimed him to be. He was just…Zack. Her was Zack, her very important person. He was also a kid at heart. He never really had the chance to properly grow up from what he told her about his life at the illegal orphanage. But an experience anyone would except to dim the fire in one's soul only made his burn brighter. He risked his own life for hers, because he didn't want to kill her and make himself a liar in the process. He acted out of instinct, without thinking, but sometimes it ended with both of them laughing. Zack was one colorful mess, but she needed someone like him in her life.

"Ray…?" the elder of the two grumbled in a sleepy tone.

"Sorry," the younger whispered, leaning back onto her side of the bed, "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah," Zack muttered, not even bothering to sugarcoat it, "but it's fine. Ya need anything?" He sat up on his elbow, waiting for her to say something.

"Can I…Can I ask you something?" she timidly asked.

"Go for it."

"Am I being selfish again?" Rachel averted her gaze, her blonde locks her hiding her eyes. Her hands balled into fists atop her knees.

Zack only groaned and let his head fall back onto the cheap feather pillow. "We've been over this, Ray! You're human. You can be selfish sometimes. If you weren't, then you're either a crusty-ass saint or a damn vegetable."

"But…even though I want you to kill me…I want to live again…" Tears formed in Rachel's eyes, but she furiously tried to wipe them away. "You made a promise…to kill me… I don't want you to be a liar! But you…you make me want to live again… And I know I don't deserve that!"

She suddenly gasped when she felt herself being pulled down. She found herself trapped in Zack's embrace, one arm holding her close while her head was against his chest.

"It's fine, Ray," the bandaged man softly spoke. "After all the crap you were put through by those shit-stains that called themselves your parents, I think yer too hard on yourself. Ya wanna live? Fine. When yer ready to die, I'll be right here with ya." He shifted slightly but kept his hold on her. "I…I don't mind. I never cared—never had to care—about some other goddamn brat before. It was always survival first. But…then you came along. Ya didn't think of me as a monster or a tool… Ya just needed me for what I was. And now… Now I really care about ya. So, don't die on me just yet…"

Her eyes widened, never expecting Zack to say so much, especially about her. "One more thing," she whispered.

"Yer still not do?" he replied in a snarky tone, causing his companion to smile softly.

"Yes," Rachel confirmed, tucking her arm under Zack and laying against him. "I'm glad I met you, Zack. You're…my best friend."

Zack stiffened, the skin under his bandaged turning red. A few seconds passed before he eventually relaxed and closed his eyes again. "Me too, Ray. Thanks for…being my best friend…"

* * *

 **There! One-shot complete! You can take this in a romantic or platonic context. That's up to you.**


End file.
